Yugiciento
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Yugi ha perdido su tienda de juegos a manos de Seto Kaiba ... y ahora ... trabajara en su mansion, encargandose de las tareas mas horribles ! Completamente OOP, no tiene sentido
1. El Inicio de Todo

ACLARACIONES INICIALES : 

_- Esta es una remasterizacion de un fic antiguoooo, antiguooooo, de hace como año y medio o-o .. corregi algunos errores y etc, etc ... Esta vez, se escribira el final, pero para que eso pase, tienen que dejar review o ó ... si no veo resultados, se acabaaaaa xDD ... que mala soe o-ó_

**Capitulo 1:**

**El Principio de Todo.**

Estaba muerto.

"¿Por qué, abuelo, por que? ToT ..."

Nunca volveria. Estaba bien muerto.

"Te extrañare T.T por siempre ... snif ..." chillo el pequeño Yugi, sacando algo de los bolsillos del cadaver. "Tu billetera y tus tarjetas de credito de extrañaran tambien, pero prometo cuidarlos bien ... Ajajajajajaj …" (esta llorando, aunque parezca que se rie)

"Yugi, lo siento tanto ..." le dijo Tea, con una palmadita en la espalda.

"No te preocupes, viejo¡nosotros siempre estaremos contigo!" lo apoyo Joey.

"¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Yugi lloro con más fuerza y con más tristeza. "Digo … T.T ¡Gracias!"

"Aunque de hecho ya no tengas nada ... aunque ... eres un completo inutil y estes a punto de perder lo poco que te queda ... tu casa, tu dinero ..." comenzo el rubio.

"¿Por que dices eso? T.T Aun tengo la tienda de juegos ..."

"Es solo que ..." y luego, Joey rompio a llorar. "¡Le cambie tu casa a Kaiba por una orden de tacos que me dieron dolor de estomago por una semana! ToT ¡Y cuando quise renegociar por una pastilla, no quiso¡No tiene corazón!"

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Tea, "¡¿Cambiaste la casa de Yugi por una orden de tacos?! ¬¬"

"Es que … ¡¡Se veian muy buenos!! ;0;"

"Los hicieron con la carne del anciano perro muerto de Mokuba," dijo Seto, apareciendo de la nada como un fantasma misterioso, "lo atropelle por accidente hace dos meses."

";0; ¡Que cruel!" chillo Mokuba al escuchar a su hermano.

"¡Si! Eso fue cruel ... T.T" dijo Joey.

"¿Cual de las dos cosas¿Atropellar al perro, o impulsar a Willy en un acto de canibalismo?"

"ToT ¡Eres un mal hermano!"

"¡Si!" aparecio Noah, "o.ó ¡Un hermano horriblemente malo!"

"¬¬ ¿Eh¿Qué no estabas muerto?" Seto lo miro con desconfianza.

"¿Y¿No se supone que tu cabeza debe tener forma redonda en vez de forma de huevo? o o" comento Joey en voz baja.

"o ó Revivi por razones desconocidas"

_En el Ciberspacio ..._

Gozaburo¡Eso es, hijo! O ó ¡Traeme a Seto para que pueda salir de aquí! Y entonces ... ¡DOMINARE EL MUNDO¡WAHAHAHAHA! .. cof, cof …

_En el Funeral ..._

"¡¿Cómo pueden discutir asi cuando mi abuelo esta muerto?! ;0;" chillo el pequeño.

"¡Oye¡Esos tacos me dieron diarrea y te quitaron tu casa! o0ó Pensandolo bien ... ¬¬ ¡DEMANDEMOS A KAIBA!"

"¡Oi, oi! Resolvamos esto como gente civilizada ..." dijo Kaiba, moviendo los brazos algo preocupado, "Les invito unos tacos de abuelo."

"¡¡¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¿Y ahora¡¿Donde vivire¡¿Que comere?!" lloro Yugi como una magdalena desesperada.

"Tacos de abuelo ¬¬"

"¡Pero estan rancios y huelen mal! ;0;"

"¬¬ No puedes ponerte exigente en la condicion en la que estas .. aunque ... pensandolo bien ... Ven, hablemos para ver que podemos hacer" concluyo, jalando a Yugi al rincon más oscuro del lugar.

"¬¬ ¿Para que lo llevas a lo oscurito, Kaiba?"

"¡Silencio, Weasley!"

"¡Soy Wheller¡Joey Wheller, no Joey Weasley! o0ó" ladró el rubio.

Pues bien, Kaiba y Yugi entraron al rincón oscuro, tan oscuro que no se veian el uno al otro ... Pero entonces, oyeron una voz macabra, diciendo ...

"¡Busquense su rincón, este ya esta ocupado! ¬0¬"

"oxo ¿Bakura?"

De hecho, era Yami Bakura, que tenia a Marik amordazado y amarrado en una silla.

"Q0Q ¡¡BUUUUUUU!!" esta amordazado¿qué querian que dijera¿'Ayudenme, por favor'?.

"Silencio, rata asquerosa o ó" grito Yami Bakura, pegandole con un latigo.

"¿Se puede saber que estan haciendo?" pregunto Kaiba.

"¿Conoces el sadomasoquismo?"

"Si"

"Pues no estamos haciendo eso." Corrigio, "¬¬ ¿Conoces las hamburguesas del puesto que atendemos los Cazadoras Raros y yo?"

_OUT_

Ceres¿El que supuestamente era de comida egipcia?

Yami Bakura: Siii ... en realidad SI es de comida _egipcia_ por que estamos usando la carne de Marik para hacer hamburguesas ¬¬ y Marik es egipcio.

Ceres: Aaah ¬¬;; ya aclaraste nuestras dudas. Niños, nunca coman hamburguesas que contengan cabello rubio entre la carne

_IN_

"Pues digamos que estamos haciendo la carne con otro material ¬¬" dijo, acercando un tenedor al rubio, "¡Venga, Marik, sera solo la mitad de tu trasero! ... oxo ¿Marik¿a dónde fue ...? ... ¡¡¡AAAAH!!!" grito, al sentir una punzada en su propia retaguardia.

"¡Esta es la receta secreta!" dijo Marik dementemente, arrancandole la mitad del trasero a Bakura. "o0ó ¿Qué¿Quieren?" les ofrecio la preciada carne.

"Al menos se ve mejor que la del abuelo o o ..." pensó Yugi, aun dudando en aceptarla.

"u u Ni creas ... esta rata tiene como cincomil años ..."

"o o;; Pensandolo bien ... la del abue ..."

"¡Vamonos! ¬¬" desesperadamente desesperado, jala a Yugi hacia el siguiente rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Pero en el rincón estaban Mako Tsunami e Ishizu ... jugando cartas de Monstruo, mentes cochambrosas. Asi que se fueron al otro rincón, y ahí, se pusieron a hacer negocios.

"Bien, Yugi," comenzó Kaiba, "te haz quedado sin familia y sin hogar, eres inutil y no sirves para otra cosa que para limpiar. Ire al grano," se aclaro la garganta, "quiero que trabajes para mi."

"¿¿En KaibaCorp??" pregunto el enano esperanzado.

"Claro que no, idiota ¬¬ limpiando mi casa. Eres la unica persona que se que jamas pensaria en envenenarme o matarme mientras duermo. Quedas contratado" hizo una seña con la mano, y se fue.

"o0O ..."

Y Yugi se quedo con cara de "¿Whaaaaat?" mientras Seto Kaiba se alejaba elegantemente, contoneando las caderas. ¿Qué iba a ser su sirviente ...?

"Bueno¿qué tanto trabajo puede haber¡Nunca estan en casa!" pensó.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.5 :**

**Moko quiere Nezkuik .**

Seto, como de costumbre, partio a las cuatro para hacer su ejercicio matutino (¬¬ ¿Qué¿Creian que esa figura la tenia no más de estas con el trasero pegado a un escritorio? ... aunque ... el ejercicio esta de mas, el we es anorexico ...), y al terminar, iria a KaibaCorp a seguir con su trabajo.

A Yugi lo desperto un grito desesperado a las cinco de la mañana ese día.

"¡¿QUÉ PASA, MOKUBA?!" pregunto, aparentemente preocupado. El niño estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

"¡QUIERO MI NEZKUIK! –0–" grito, pegandole a la mesa con los puños.

"o0O ... Ah ... bueno ..."

_OUT_

Ceres: ¬¬ ¿Qué clase de niño de doce años desayuna a las cinco de la mañana?

_IN_

Yugi busco por todas las alacenas, por aqui y por allá. Y lo unico que encontro fue una lata de Chokomink, pero pensó que a Mokuba no le importaria, que ni siquiera se daria cuenta.

"Aquí tienes tu Neskuik n.n" se lo sirvio, con una gran sonrisa.

"n0n ¡SIIIII!" le dio un trago ... y se lo escupio a Yugi en la cara. "¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! O0ó ¡Esto no es Neskuik, ese ese asqueroso Chokomink!"

"–.– ..." Yugi lleno de chocolate con leche, "¡¿Y DONDE VOY A CONSEGUIR NESKUIK A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA?!"

"o0o ¡En Minisuper KaibaCorp!"

_Inicia un Comercial ..._

De la nada, aparece un escenario de Broadway, con muchos bailarines y balilarinas de can-can, y magicamente Mokuba esta vestido con un smoking ¬¬ aunque llevaba pijama.

"n0n ¡¡¡Niños, compren sus biberes en el Mini-super de Kaiba Corp, donde todos los alimentos, sin excepcion, estan hechos con barras flourescentes y bonitas como esta!!!" mostro una barra de uranio, "¡¡Les garantizamos que todos sus productos brillan en la oscuridad!!"

Empiezan a cantar una canción.

_Compra en minisuper Kaibacorp_

_¡¡Compra yaaaaa!!_

_¡Compra precio y no calidad_

_Y brillaras en la oscuridad!_

_¡¡Minisuper KaibaCorp!!!_

"n.n Tenemos una promocion de pastillas que remueven el apetito, observen..."

Aparece Joey frente a una maquina que va pasandole alimentos por enfrente, pero no parece notarlo.

"¿Joey, no se te antoja toda esa comida?"

"o o ... ¿¿Cual comida?? ... ;0; ¡¡¡¡ESTOY CIEGOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ESTOY CIE-- ..."

Mokuba interrumpio los gritos histericos de Joey.

"Ejem ... ¡compren en Minisuper KaibaCorp! n0ñ"

_Fin del Comercial ..._

"o0O Ah ... ¿Y donde queda eso?" pregunto Yugi, sorprendido.

"n.n ¡Donde estaba antes tu casa!"

"o o .. ¬0¬ ¡OIIIII!"

_OUT_

- ¿Podra Yugi sobrevivir a los maltratos de los malvados hermanastros?

- Joey ... ¿volvera a ver?

- ¿Obtendra el Moko su Neskuik?

- ... ¿Por qué mi estomago brilla en la oscuridad? O0o ...

_QUIZAS NINGUNA DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE_

**Yugiciento.**

* * *

_Pues ... u û para que no digan que no hago nada ... subire la version remasterizada de Yugiciento antes de tomarme mi año sabatico ... como ya tiene muchos capitulos, procurare subir uno cada semana o cada dos semanas. _

Bakura: ;o; Ne, ne¿alguien sabe qué le pago a mi trasero?

Marik: (masticando algo) oxo Nu se ...

_... Niños, no compren en el restaurant de comica egipcia del puesto de la esquina, que por cierto es atendida por unos tipos vestidos con mantas negras y que hablan como si fueran robots ... _

Bakura: T.T No entendi ...

Hell yeah!!! Aprieta el botoncito que dice "Go" o0ó Y te daremos un regalo y un cupon de descuento en la SeksShop del Oh-So-Seksi-Amo Orion !!


	2. Moko quiere Neskuik

ACLARACIONES INICIALES : 

_- Esta es una remasterizacion de un fic antiguoooo, antiguooooo, de hace como año y medio o-o .. corregi algunos errores y etc, etc ... Esta vez, se escribira el final, pero para que eso pase, tienen que dejar review o ó ... si no veo resultados, se acabaaaaa xDD ... que mala soe o-ó_

**Capitulo 2:**

**Moko quiere Neskuik -segunda parte-**

Yugi se encontraba camino al minisuper de KaibaCorp, que quedaba a 10 kilometros de la casa de los Kaiba, y para colmo tenia que ir caminando por que no tenia dinero para el autobus.

Como por arte de magia, comenzó a llover fuertemente, tanto que el cabello de Yugi se alacio (o.O eso si que es potencia...).

Por fin, luego de una hora de caminar (¿como llego en tan poco tiempo? No pregunten y no tendre que mentirles ¬¬), por fin llego a donde se encontraba anteriormente su casa. En realidad seguia teniendo la misma fachada, solamente que esta vez colgaba un letrero barato hecho con uranio que decia 'KaibaCorp, conocido por sus no-economicos precios'.

"¬¬ ¿¿Como se atreve??"

Entro, y se veia como un minisuper comun y corriente (excepto que estaba todo demasiado brillante...)

_OUT _

Ceres: ¬¬ Yugi sospecho que era por la iluminacion, pero yo pienso que era por que todos los alimentos estan hechos de--- OxO (Kaiba le tapa la boca)

Kaiba: ¬¬U Creo que Mokuba ya abrio demasiado el hocico en el comercial. Niños, no es verdad que nuestros alimentos estan hechos con Uranio. Son de Plutonio¿oka?

_IN_

Anduvo por los pasillos buscando el dichoso Neskuik, pero cuando llego a donde se suponia que debia estar...

"O0O ¡¿Oferta¿¿¿¿50 dolares???? ToT ¡¡¡Pero Mokuba solamente me dio cincuenta centavos!!!"

_En la casa_

"xDDD ¡Ese estupido de Yugi! Tenga que poner lo que falta para comprar mi Neskuik... ¡¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"

_En Minisuper Kaibacorp..._

Yugi ve, al lado del Neskuik, una lata que dice 'Choco-Kaiba', con la cara de Seto impresa en la etiqueta, tomando una vaso de leche con cara de asco.

"¡¡Diez centavos¡¡Eso si es una oferta¡¡Y hasta me sobra para el autobus¡¡Seee!!" grito triunfantemente, agarrando una lata de Choco-Kaiba, que, curiosamente, estaba demasiado ligera "n.n ¡¡Con esto Mokuba dejara de chingar el almaaa!!"

Pero cuando se dirige a pagar se encuentra con Ryou, que lleva el carrito cargado de panes de hamburguesa.

"n n ¡Hola, Yugi¿Que te trae por esta tienda de mala muerte?" le pregunto, sonriente.

"Neskuik –x– .."

"o oUu Ah..."

"¿Y que son esas cosas? Crei que su restaurante era de comida egipcia..." comento, mirando los ingredientes que llevaba.

"Lo era u.u Hasta que se nos acabo la carne (triste historia) n n Ahora es de comida 'rara'"

"O OU Ah, si, que lastima¿sabes?... Me gustaba mucho su comida, en serio..." dijo nervioso, "Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que el estupido Mokuba... (Ceres le pega un latigazo ¬¬) Es decir, mi AMO Mokuba me golpee hasta dejarme sin hijos..."

"n n Bien, suerte y ojala y tengas descendencia" se despidio Ryou, agitando la mano y entrando al pasillo de condimentos.

Yugi siguio su largo, largo camino hacia la caja. Media hora despues, llegó (¿Como hizo para recorrer 10 km en una hora y su casa en media hora? Acaso su casa mide 5 km? o0O). Pero cuando fue a pagar..

"Son 300 dolares" dijo la cajera, con facha de vagabunda, gorda con la cara llena de verrugas.

"o0O ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!" grito Yugi, al punto del colapso.

"Uuuppsss, perdún" se excuso la mujer, con voz de naca corriente. "Ese es el precio de los Kaiba-Condones. Son diez centavos."

"u0u Uff... por poco crei que no la iba a librar..." suspiro, dandole los cincuenta centavos a la cajera, y esperando su cambio. "Lalalala ." Pasaron diez minutos y no le entregaban el dinero; la cajera sacó una revista y se puso a leer. "Oiga¿y mi cambio?"

"¿Qué? ¬¬ ¿No merezco una propina?" he ahí reflejado el suelto que Seto Kaiba paga a sus empleados.

"Pero ... pero ... !"

"Además, sólo son cuarenta centavos ¬0¬ mocos tacaño ..."

";0; ¡Pero los necesito para el bus!" chilló el enano.

"¬0¬ ¿Crees que me importa?" bramó, "ahora, mueve. Hay mucha gente esperando su turno." La camara enfoca hacia atrás de Yugi : el lugar esta vacio, hasta sale una planta desertica dando vueltas por ahí. "Largo."

"TxT ¿Y la filosofia de _El cliente siempre tiene la razón_?"

"La leiste mal. ¬¬ Fijate" la señora señalo la pared.

Yugi voltea a ver a la parte de arriba del muro que dice con letras verde flourescentes y gigantes: "Seto Kaiba siempre tiene la razón".

";0; ¡Pero tu no eres Seto Kaiba!" La cajera se puso una mascara barata de Kaiba, que traía impreso el precio de 10000 dolares.

"Si, si lo soy. Ahora¡LARGO DE MI TIENDA, VAGABUNDO! ¬0¬ ¡Chale¡Ya nadie respeta a Seto Kaiba en estos días!" critico, con un tono más naco que los tamales de pozole.

Aparece Kaiba y le pega un megapuñetazo a la cajera.

"¬0¬ ¡¡Tienes toda la razón¡Te demandaré por usar mi imagen!"

Kaiba y Yugi se quedan viendo fijamente uno al otro durante veinte minutos, Yugi con cara de pendeho y Kaiba con cara de 'tengo tu casa'.

"n ñU Aprovechando que estas aqui¿me llevas a la casa?" pidió Yugi amablemente.

"¬¬ ¡¿Que me viste cara de chofer o que¡¡Camina, no seas flojo!!" grito.

";0; ¡¡Pero esta a diez kilometros!!"

"¬¬ ¿¿Crees que eso me importa?? Lee en voz alta la filosofia de este minisuper" señalo el muro.

"–x– _Seto Kaiba siempre tiene la razón_."

"¬¬ ¡¡Exacto!! Y si yo digo que debes caminar hasta la casa, tendras que hacerlo."

"ToT Pero... pero... ¡¡La cajera me debia cuarenta centavos!!" dijo, señalando a la gorda.

"Ah, es verdad" fue, y sacó de la caja los centavos. "Me los quedare yo, como pago a tu deuda."

"¡¡¡Pero yo no te debo nada!!!"

"¬0¬ ¿Que¿¿Crees que los tacos son gratis??" a Kaiba le saltó una venita en la cabeza de huevo.

"T T Pero yo no comi ningunos tacos ..."

"¬¬ Pero tu amigo perro cachorro si"

"T T Pero yo ni tengo perro ..."

"¬¬ Me refiero a Joey, imbecil" la vena destacó aun más.

"T T ¡¡¡Pero esa deuda se pago con mi casa!!!" Yugi estaba a punto de ponerse emo.

"¬¬ Fue otra orden de tacos" señalo a sus guardías embarrandole la cara a Joey en un plato de tacos.

";0; ¡¡No es verdad!! ..." grito, con la cara llena de ... algo café ... y le volvieron a estrellar el rostro contra el plato. "¡Mpphh ...!"

"¬¬ Y segun tengo entendido¡¡esos tacos cuestan 40 centavos!! Lo siento" y agito las monedas en su mano.

"¡¡Pero si yo no me los estoy comiendo!!" el enano señalo a su amigo canino.

"¬¬ ¿¿Crees que eso me importa?? Largo de mi Minisuper¡¡pero YAAAAA!!" y le dio a Yugi una patada bien dada en el trasero, sacandolo del lugar.

";x; ... u ú ... ¡Maldita vida de mierda que me tocó vivir!" y entonces, misteriosamente (o por cosa de Ceres, uno nunca sabe), en el cielo completamente despejado aparecieron cientos de nubes negras que empezaron a lanzar agua como si estuviera escupiendo Dios. "¡AAAH!"

Dos horas despues (¬¬ no pregunten, mi nocion del tiempo es diferente a la de la gente normal ...), Yugi, lleno de lodo, se encontraba en la casa Kaiba, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, y por la lluvia parecia que era de noche. Entonces, vio prendida la luz de la cocina y escucho ruidos de bolsas. Se asusto y abrazo con fuerza el Chocho-Kaiba, y avanzo rumbo a la cocina, temiendo lo peor...

"¡¡¡AAAAHHH¡¡WAAAAAAA¡¡MOKUBAAA!! O0o ¡!" grito, con terror ...

Se ve a Mokuba tirado en el piso, con cientos de latas de Nesquick a su lado, todas vacias. Lo raro es que no habia ni un solo vaso, solo una enorme cuchara con capacidad de un kilo.

"–0– ¡¡BRRR!!" eructó.

"o.O Te comiste ..." comenzó a contar las latas, "1 ... 20 ... 34 ... 58 ... 89 ... 102¡Ciento dos latas de Neskuik tu sólo¡Y sin leche!"

"–0– Seh ..." dijo, antes de desmayarse.

"¡Maldito mocoso idiota del infierno¡Me hiciste ir a comprarte esto y te lo vas a tragar a la fuerza!" grito furioso, abriendo la lata de Choco-Kaiba y vaciandola en el hocico de Mokuba.

"o0oUu ..."

Diez minutos despues ...

"X0x ..." Mokuba. Pom pom poooooom ...

"n0n ¡Misión cumplida¡Le di de desayunar a Mokuba!" miro el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la tarde. "¡Ou! ... o.o ... Oye, Moku, levanta, es hora de la comida ... ¿Mokuba¿¿Moky¿¿¿Mokito???" lo piso con un tenedor, sin reacción alguna. ";0; ¡¡Oh, NOO¿Qué he hecho¡Soy un monstruo!" cogio el telefono, dispuesto a llamar a emergencias. Marco un numero.

"n n Esta llamando a Kangoo's Pizza¿puedo tomar su orden?"

"¡¡Mandeme una ambulancia!! ;0; !!"

"o.O ... ¿Ehh ...?"

";0; ¡Bua!" Yugi colgo luego de ese ultimo chillido dramatico (queria poner todo más en ambiente), y marco correctamente el numero de la ambulancia. Mientras esta llegaba, trato de revivir a Mokuba.

"x0X .." Yugi le dio respiración de boca a boca, pero no funciono. Luego de soltarse, escupio.

"¡Maldición! ¬¬ ¡Tenias que ser un Kaiba¡Tu y tu estupido hermano siempre tienen ese mal aliento y ...¡AH! O Ouu .. Cuando Kaiba se de cuenta de lo que paso ... me despejallara vivo y me venderá como carne de importación al restaurante de Bakura ... ¡NOOO!" Yugi planeaba huir a un pais lejano, pero en eso llego la ambulancia y no tuvo escapatoria. Llevaron a Mokuba, que parecia estar más muerto que antes.

";0; ¡Moko, resiste!"

Llegan al hospital, donde le preguntan a Yugi que le pasó a Mokuba.

"O OU Trago demasiado Neskuik ..."

"¬¬ ¿Trago?"

"O OuuU Shi¡sin leche!" dijo, impresionado aun por ello.

"¬¬ ¡Pero aquí muestra que tiene sobreniveles de uranio en la sangre¡Creo que deberia demandar a la empresa por envenenamiento" comento el doctor.

"O O Ah ... Lo pensaremos, si ... Mientras el niño no muera, no creo que haya necesidad de recurrir a la violencia n ñUu ..." agito la mano con despreocupación.

"¬¬Uu Bueno ... tendrá que dejalo dos días en observación patologica y probablemente pase una semana internado para desintoxicación."

"¿¡Ehh?! O0O ¡Pero lo necesito en casa antes de las cinco!" ... Yugi estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Mokuba.

"¿¿Cree que somos Dios, o qué?? ¬¬" bramo el medico.

"¡Pero es que voy a morir si no esta! ;0;" chillo el enano.

"¬¬ Dejelo aquí si quiere que sobreviva" fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre, y luego se marcho.

"¿Y ahora qué hago¡Tengo que encontrar una manera de que Kaiba no se de cuenta de que Mokuba no esta ...¡Ahh¡Ya se! o0ó" pensó Yugi, triunfantemente (por el simple hecho de "pensar".)

_OUT_

_- ¿Cuál es el brillante plan de Yugi?_

_- ¿De qué eran los tacos que le embarraron a Joey? O0o ¿Será de lo que estamos pensando ...?_

_- ¿Sobrevivira el Moko?_

_- ¿Cuál es en realidad mi medida del tiempo? o0o_

_- El restaurante de Bakura¿¿quebrara de una buena y jodida vez?? O ó .._

_QUIZAS NINGUNA DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE_

**Yugiciento.**

* * *

**Secceon Xtra : Lecciones de la Vida con Pegasus !! ...**

Pegasus : n n ¡Por fin, mi sección!

Kaiba: ¬¬ Apurate, que tenemos un limite de espacio.

Pegasus: ;P ¡Envidioso¡Solo por que mi opinión cuenta y la tuya no!

Kaiba: ¬¬ ¡Acaba con esta estupidez y conserva lo que te queda de dignidad! "Un –0.01 porciento, digo yo".

Pegasus: ;0; ¡Eres cruel, Kaiba Boy!

Ceres: ¬.¬ ¡Hiciste llorar a Pegsy¡Toma! (latiguea a Kaiba)

Kaiba : ;0; ...

Ceres: n n Ahora si, la lección del día ..

Pegasus :

"El desayuno no es a las dos de la tarde."

(notanotanota: Esta lección no aplica en Ceres)

* * *

_Y eso es todo por el momento xD ... lamento no continuar mis otras historias, pero me he quedado sin inspiración u u ... yo se que me odian por eso ... pero en verdad ;0; no logro nada !! ... Esta la publico por que tengo como 20 capitulos ya hechos xDUu .. con un decenlace insperado °0° hasta para mi !!_

_Los veo x3 ... dejan RR !!!!_

Hey, tu ¡ o ó Aprieta ese maldito botón, YA! Marik lo dice, y Marik te recompensa cuando haces lo que ordena u ú !!


	3. Operacion MOKITO

**Capitulo 3**

**Operación M.O.K.I.T.O.**

"¡Ahora que Mokuba esta en el hospital, Kaiba me despellejara vivo y hara tacos con lo que quede de mi¡Nooooo¡Y despues Joey se los comera, lo cual generara una reacción en cadena que destruira el mundoooo!... No puedo permitirlo..."

Mas decidido que nunca, Yugi salió del hospital, dejando solo a Mokuba, que brillaba mas que la kriptonita... Como decia, Yugi salió rumbo a un lugar no muy agradable, pero que era el unico lugar donde podia conseguir lo que buscaba... : Mini-super Kaibacorp. Entró, y fue a la sección; agarro el producto y se dirigia a pagarlo cuando...

" ... ¿Para que llevo Kaiba-condones?... ò-o ¡Yo no estaba buscando esto!" regreso los Kaiba-condones y se fue a otra sección. Agarra 'cierta' cosa y va a pagarla.

Yugi se encontró con la misma cajera de la ultima vez, por culpa de la cual habia perdido cuarenta centavos... y los iba a pagar muy caros... Mokuba va a la caja.

"¡Oh! O-O" exclamo la vaca, "¡Jo-joven Mokuba¡Que gusto verlo¿Que-que-que lo trae por aqui?"

"Mi hermano dice que le mande todo el dinero que tenga en la caja ò.o" dijo Moko.

"¿Co-como?" la cajera le miro perpleja. "Pero es que es mucho¿no?... Ademas, el señor Kaiba tiene muchisimo dinero y..."

"Ò.Ó ¡¿Estas cuestionando la autoridad de mi sagrado hermano?!"

"¡No no¡Para nada, joven Mokuba¡Tenga, tenga!" saco una bolsa que llena con todos los billetes de la caja.

"ò-o"

Mokuba sale del edificio, y al doblar en una esquina, se returce de la risa.

"¡Este disfraz es perfectoo¡Perfectoo!" exclamo maniaticamente Yugi, quitandose la mascara de Mokuba. "Con esto engañare a Kaiba para poder quitarle su compañia y... Bah, mejor simplemente me hago pasar por Moko mientras sale del hospital... lo demas me da flojera."

Yugi esperaba tranquilamente un taxi en la esquina de la calle; era de noche, y llevaba puesto el disfraz de Mokuba... Entonces, alguien aparecio en un auto negro.

"_De seguro es Kaiba n n ¡No tendre que caminar_!" pensó Yugimoko, alegremente.

La puerta se abre y alguien jala con una gran fuerza a Yugimoko al interior del vehiculo; el auto avanza a toda velocidad, mientras Yugimoko siente que le estan poniendo un pañuelo en el hocico.

"O-OU Mmpp... mpppp" trato de hablar, pero lo que parecia más bien un calcetin apestoso de alguien con pie de atleta, se lo impedia.

"Por fin te tengo, Mokuba Kaiba... ¡Por ti, tu hermano pagara una gran recompensa¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No puede ser ... esa voz ... O-O" pensó Yugi, completamente asustado ... La cara del psicotico Yami Marik salio de las sombras.

"¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡Y asi, Kaiba pagara por haberme humillado!"

"¡Mmmooop¡Mmmpammo mmooopp! T0T" (trad: no, por favor, no)

"¿Quieres hablar? Bueno, en el lugar en el que estamos nadie te va a escuchar¿sabes?"

_OUT_

Ceres: A que lugar lo llevaste?

Yami Marik: A un callejón!

Ceres: Enfermo! ... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le vas a hacer ...

_IN_

Yami Marik le quita el calcetin de la boca a Yugimoko.

".. ¿Qué te hizo el huevonico? digo, digo¡mi hermano!" pregunto, con mucha curiosidad inocente.

"Pase, por su culpa, la peor verguenza de mi vida."

**---- UN MALDITO FLASHBACK -----**

Se ve a todos reunidos en el funeral del abuelo, unos llorando. Y en el rincón oscuro que sobraba (en el primero estaban Yami Bakura y Marik 'platicando' sobre el restaurante de comida egipcia; en el segundo estaban Ishizu y Mako Tsunami haciendo no pregunten qué; y en el tercero estaban Yugi y Kaiba haciendo negocios) estaba Yami Marik chupando una de esas paletas grandes y redondas, de esas que tienen una espiral roja. Estaba concentrado totalmente en su paletita, hasta que aparece de la nada Kaiba (Yugi habia vuelto a contemplar el cadaver del abuelo) y se la quita.

"¡Devuelveme eso, rata asquerosa! ò.o"

"Lo siento, mi hermanito quiere una paleta y esta" señalo la paleta, "es la unica que veo por aqui."

"¡Pero es MI paleta!" exclamo Y.Marik, furico.

"¿Y?" respondio Seto, cinicamente.

"Kaiba maldito... Ò.ó ¡Te enviare al Reino de las Sombras!"

"¡No te atreverias!" dijo el huevonico, arrogantemente, aunque en el fondo mojaba sus pantalones.

_OUT_

Ceres: Esa es la realidad de Kaiba. Si pudieramos ver sus pantalones mentales, estarian escurriendo.

_IN_

A Yami Marik se le oscurecio el rostro, se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y comenzo a ser rodeado por una especia de fuego o aura extraña ...

Kaiba se frikeó.

Y justo cuando Yami Marik va a mandarle al Reino de las Sombras, este sale a velocidad Clark Kent hacia donde estan los demás, y agarra a Noah como escudo.

"¡Hermano desnaturalizadooooo!" chilló, antes de desmayarse.

"¡La sobrevivencia del mas fuerte! ò.oU.." se excusó el bastardo.

Yami Marik vuelve a lanzarle un rayo con la intención de mandarlo al Reino de las Sombras, pero esa vez, Kaiba se pone atras de Téa.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" se desmaya. Gracias a Dios¡ya era hora!.

"La sobrevivencia del mas fuerte! ò.oU.."

La siguiene victima es Serenity, a lo que Tristan y Duke se enojan y se le lanzan encima a Kaiba tratando de golpearlo. Asi, Yami Marik no sabia como atinarle a Kaiba, por lo que disparo a lo menso, y envió a Tristan al Reino de las Sombras; Duke, como no esta tan pendejete, se quito de enmedio. Todos se alejaron del alcance de Kaiba.

"¿Que paso con lo de la sobrevivencia del mas fuerte?" dijo, como no entendiendo. "¡Se supone que ustedes los debiles deberian sacrificarse para proteger mi intelecto superior!"

Todos lo miraron con odio.

"Ahora si, Seto Kaiba" Yami Marik se acerco maliciosa y pervertidamente por detrás. "¡Irás al Reino de las Sombras por intentar quitarme mi paleta!"

"Pues mejor te la devuelvo" lanzó la paleta, pero al morenorubiocasinaco no pareció interesarle.

"¿Algunas ultimas palabras"

"... Mokuba... yo queria decirte que ..." Kaiba miro con arrepentimiento a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano. Este lo miró, ilusionado. "... ¡Que no se te olvide alimentar a mis peces mientras no estoy, hermanito imbecilito!" los ojos de Moko dejaron de brillar.

Acto seguido: Un rayo.

Pero Kaiba, que sabemos que piensa rapido, como a la velocidad de un Power Ranger, fue y agarro el espejo que estaba atras de él, haciendo que el rayo se reflejara hacia el propio Yami Marik y lo enviara al Reino de las Sombras.

"NOOOOoooOOOOoooOOO ... Nooooo OOO ... x0"

**----FIN DEL ODIOSO FLASHBACK-----**

"ò-o No tienes idea de cuan avergonzante es enviarte tu mismo al Reino de las Sombras..."

"¡Ya recorde esa escena¡Wahahaha!" dijo Yugimoko, llorando de la risa. "Me preguntaba que habria pasado contigo... ¿Como lograsteS salir?"

"El ladrón de tumbas me sacó... aunque despues intentó convertirme en comida, pero que mas da... u.u"

"¿Y cual va a ser tu venganza?"

"¡Te voy a secuestrar¡Hare que Kaiba sufra y se retuersa por no saber que le estoy haciendo a su hermano!"

Yugimoko se hizo pipí del miedo.

"_¡No me violes! TxT_" pensó.

"Por cierto, Moko, como que te cambio la voz¿no?"

"Eh... ehhhhhh... See..." hace voz como que de macho, pero le sale una voz de chiahuahueño. "Cosas de hombres, tu sabes ò.o..."

"Claro, claro..." le dieron el avión. "Así que¡llamaré a Kaiba y le diré que te tengo secuestrado¡KUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡Y si se niega a pagar, le enviare por email uno de tus dedos!" .. no pregunten.

"Inche_psiquioprata_ ò.o"

"Es '_psicopata_', asqueroso pedazo de ignorante."

"... ¡Ya lo sabia!"

Poco después, marca a la casa y al encontrar que Kaiba no estaba, Yami Marik le llamó al celular.

"¿Quien carajos eres y que mierda quieres?" contestó muy amablemente el huevonico.

"¡Tengo a tu hermano!"

"¿De que hablas, imbecil?"

"Un secuestro, tu sabes. Animal. Ejem .." se aclaró la garganta. "¡Y si no me entregas tu compañia, **LO MATARÉ**!"

"El animal eres tu, no voy a caer en tu truco. Mokuba no esta contigo."

"Pero ò.o ¡aqui esta!"

"Esta conmigo, en el hospital."

"Aching ... ¿Entonces quien es este ..." volteó a ver a Yugimoko.

"ñ.nUuU ..."

"ò.o Perame tantito, dejame interrogo al clon" colgó.

"ò.o Podria ser que..." pensó Kaiba, mientras yacia sentado al lado de la cama de Moko, con las piernitas cruzadas como hombre de la vida galante.

"ÒÓ ¿QUIEN-DEMONIOS-ERES-TU?" preguntó, con ojos llenos de furia.

"Mokuba Kaiba o.oU"

"¡Eso no es cieeertoooo!" empieza a jalar a Yugimoko de la peluca y se le desprende "O.O ?"

"O-O Oh nooo ..."

"Ese cabello... lo he visto en otra parte... ¡_YOGI BICI_!" exclamó.

"Es ¡_YUGI MOTO_!" corrigio el enano, molesto.

"¿Pero por que estas vestido de Mokuba?"

"ú.u Es una larga, larga historia ..."

Yugi le cuenta lo sucedido a Yami Marik, este parece apiadarse un poco.

"TToTT ¡En verdad que es una triste historia!"

"Asi que... n n ¿Me dejaras libre?"

"Claro que no, le cobrare a Kaiba una recompensa por su sirviente."

Yami Marik vuelve a llamarle a Kaiba al celular.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tengo a tu sirviente favorito!" dijo con maldad.

"Ninguno de esos negros es mi favorito" respondio Kaiba, friamente, mientras recordaba sus plantaciones de arroz en China (que en vez de ser recolectadas por chinos, eran recolectadas por negros en tangas D:)

"Ya pues. ¡Tengo a _Yogi_!"

"¡SOY YUGI!"

"¿A Yugi Moto..?"

"¡Seeee!"

"..."

"TT.TT"

"..."

"Bujajaja"

"TT.TTU"

"x0x"

"Mmm¡tacos!" esa es moi! .. ¿Eh¿Porqué me esta enfocando la camara en un momento tan drámatico?

" ... Esta bien, tu ganas" hablo Kaiba finalmente.

"¡Perfecto¡Pasaré mañana a recoger los papeles y ..."

"¿De qué hablas, imbecilin?" corto el huevonico cruelmente, "Quise decir que tu ganas: quedate con el enano, me importa un huevo."

".. ¿Eh¿Y yo para que quiero esta cosita? Apuesto a que ni siquiera saber barrer ..."

"No, de hecho. E imita horriblemente a Michael Jackson mientras lo intenta."

" ... Esta bien u u .. he fracasado" se resigno el_negrointentoderubio_. "Lo botaré por ahí ..."

Yami Marik detuvo el coche a las afueras de la ciudad, en la noche... sin luz, sin un alma, y aventó a _Mugi._.. es decir, a Yugi al pavimento y arrancó.

"TToTT ¿Como regresare a la mansión¡¿CÓMO?!"

En eso, aparece en dirección a la ciudad un auto, asi que Yugi, desesperado, se para enmedio de la carretera. Alguien, conduciendo un ferrari se detiene...

_OUT_

_- ¿Quien será la persona misteriosa que misteriosamente conduce el misterioso ferrari?_

_- ¿Cuanto gasto en llamadas a celular Yami Marik?_

_- ¿Mokuba dejara de brillar?_

_- ¿Mi papá arreglara la cadena del retrete ... !_

_QUIZAS NINGUNA DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE_

**Yugiciento. **

* * *

**Secceon Xtra : Lecciones de la Vida con Pegasus !! ...**

"Los tacos gratis son los más caros."

Pegasus: Guardemos un minuto de silencio por los imbeciles que han caido en este truco uwu ...

* * *

**M**oi's**F**ree**T**alk

¡Gracias por los reviews! Después del año sabatico, he vuelto :D más maldita que nunca.

Pegasus: Quien era la persona que conducia el ferrari? o.O

Eso lo averiguaras en el siguiente capitulo, Padri Pegsy.

Pegasus: n n Ah, wueno.

_En el siguiente capitulo ... una chica de cabello naranja, un pelón y un bovino volador inducen a Yugi a un acto de indecencia publica, en ..._

**LA VACA QUE VOLÓ.**

_Notas de la autora: Seto-chan no usa sus productos ¬¬ ni siquiera los Kaiba-condones. _

* * *

Si quieres que Kaiba haga un striptease en el siguiente capitulo, presiona "Go!". Si te gusta esta historia, presiona "GO!". Y, si odias a la autora, rayale la maire, pero para eso tienes que presionar "Go!" de cualquier puñetera forma (heart)


End file.
